Second Chances
by saoirse
Summary: What if Achilles became an immortal instead of remaining dead? A kinda crossover with Highlander (in that I’m taking the idea and basis of immortals from that. And maybe one or two characters).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the idea. And the original characters that pop up every so often to say hi.  
  
Summery: What if Achilles became an immortal instead of remaining dead? A kinda crossover with Highlander (in that I'm taking the idea and basis of immortals from that. And maybe one or two characters).  
  
A/N: I'm going to keep writing this even if no one reviews but I'd really like to get some reviews so if you could find it in your heart to review do. Anyway enough of that...here's the story.  
  
**Chapter 1**  
  
Achilles, or Alex as he called himself now, stepped into the bar and looked around. 'Just your average college bar', he thought to himself. The only reason he had come here was a friend had told him that the students were producing a play about Troy. He couldn't help but be curious. He often went to plays that depicted the downfall of the great city – it was a bit morose he admitted but it helped him remember. Not that he didn't. He thought about it everyday. Thought about what he could have done different to change the outcome. But he couldn't do anything now – it was much too late. He had got his wish though and become famous. Even now over 2000 years since his birth his name was still known but he often wondered had it all been worth it.  
He took a seat at the bar and ordered a beer. The young woman never even looked at him as she placed the bottle in front of him and returned to her conversation with a group sitting beside him. He knew he didn't stand out here. He still only looked in his mid-twenties, the centuries doing nothing to age him. The only indication of his true age lay behind his blue orbs.  
"No the Trojans weren't stupid. They were trusting. They believed that the Greeks had left and so didn't think twice about accepting the horse. It was over-confidence but not stupidity." The young woman behind the bar drew Alex's attention from his own reverie. There was something so familiar about her voice or maybe it was that she was so adamant in her defence of the Trojans. The others there weren't so sure of her argument though and voiced their own opinions. The young woman continued though. "Well that's how they're being depicted in the play in a weeks time. It's not being changed now. That's how it was and that's how I'll show it." Alex was intrigued. This was the woman who was in charge of the play? He was glad. She sounded like she knew more than the basic myths about the war and he felt at ease knowing that his once enemies and friends' story would be in the hands of someone like her. The group beside him began to leave. "Don't forget rehearsal is at 2 tomorrow," the woman called after them. Alex had heard all he needed to. He swallowed back the rest of his beer and stood to leave. As he put on his coat he caught the woman's eyes for just a split second. His heart leapt in his chest. It couldn't be but he felt like he would know those eyes anywhere. Briseis. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry if it gets a bit confusing here. Bri is Briseis and Alex is Achilles. If there's "" around either name it means the character in the play.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Elizabeth and Ashley Aiken, Clemen, Yavannie, Nathalia Potter, Meghan(). Your words were very nice and thanks especially to Yavannie for saying you admire me :o) I'm blushing!  
  
**Chapter 2**  
  
The auditorium was a buzz with activity when Alex slipped into it the next afternoon. Everyone was so busy that they never even noticed him there. He took a seat halfway down and watched as actors and actresses got themselves settled on the stage. The woman was on stage with them. He heard one of the girls call her Bri. He had almost convinced himself that it wasn't Briseis. After all, how would she still be alive? Unless of course she was immortal, like him.  
Before too long they were all ready to start. Alex recognised the scene. It was the one where he died. The scene started to play with the actor playing Achilles bending to lift the fallen Briseis and Paris loading his arrow in the background. As the scene went on Alex felt as though he was in that same spot once more. He watched fascinated that the action picked up everything just as it had happened. It was nearing the end, when he had told Briseis to go with her cousin, when Bri stopped the actors. She seemed to be a critical director. "No you guys still aren't getting it right!"

She jumped on the staged and knelt beside "Achilles". "It's not about the lines here anymore. You could be saying anything, the audience won't notice. It's the emotion. You know you are going to die as soon as she leaves and this is your final act of courage. To get her to go to safety before she is killed too. And Leona," her attention now turned to the girl playing Briseis. "He is dying. You know this and you also know that it was your cousin who shot the arrow. You feel like it's your fault because Achilles came to save you. You're watching the only man you've ever loved die. Show some deep emotion." Bri jumped back off the stage and stood back a bit. "From the top of that scene."  
"She's quite the perfectionist isn't she?" Alex was startled by the sudden voice next to him and turned to see quite an old man sitting beside him. "It seems that way."

"I'm sorry let me introduce myself. I am Professor Walsh."

"Alex."

"Do you know anyone?" Prof. Walsh asked, indicating the stage with his hand.

"No. It was more the draw of the story."

"Ah. I thought you had come looking for Bri. You've barely taken your eyes off her."

"Why would I be looking for her?"

"Because you are immortal are you not? I just assumed that there would be another round of the eternal game played soon."

Alex turned back to the stage. "I'm not here to kill her."

"Then why are you here Alex?"

"She reminds me of someone I knew long ago."

Alex turned back to look at the man. "She seems to know a lot about Troy." Prof. Walsh let out a small laugh as he stood. "She should do. She was there." He walked away nodding his goodbye and leaving Alex to dwell on what he had said.  
The rehearsal ended and everyone left except for Bri, who was clearing up papers from her desk, and Alex who still sat in his chair. As the door closed behind the last person out Bri called out to him. "If you're here to fight me, can we please wait until after opening night?" Alex smiled and walked down to her. Her back was turned and the only light came from the stage so she never saw his face. "I'm not going to kill you. You have no reason to fear me. You're the only Trojan who can say that." She let out a bark of laughter. "You got that line perfect. What do you want? A role in the play?"

"No what I want is to look at your face again, Briseis." He knew he was taking a risk now. She might just be some Trojan woman who had witnessed the war and his final mortal moments. But the way her back stiffened when he said the name told him that it was Briseis all right. "Who are you?"

"I am the man to whom you gave peace to in a lifetime of war." She whirled to face him as soon as he said those words.  
Bri was furious. How dare someone misuse those words. The words that she had kept hidden in her heart for centuries. They hadn't even been put into the play. She had poured the rest of her soul into the play but had decided to keep those words to herself. She whirled to face the man behind her. He would die for this, she swore. She looked into his eyes and almost fainted. It couldn't be. There was no way. She had seen him die. "Achilles?" her voice was barely louder than a whisper. His only answer was to lean down and kiss her. If there had been any doubt in her mind before there was none now. No man had ever kissed her like him. Her mind was racing though and she pushed him away.  
She had caught him off guard and he stumbled back a bit, confusion on his face. "I watched you die." Her voice was strong now and belied none of the trembling she felt inside. "I know. I did die. For a short time. And then I came back as this. As an immortal. What about you? Did you not make it out of Troy alive? You had to have died a violent death to become immortal. What happened?"

"I made it out of Troy all right. Paris saw to that. I lived for another 2 weeks but I felt like I could not go on. I left the group of survivors and slit my throat. With the same dagger I almost used on yours."

"You killed yourself? Why?" "Because you were dead. I saw no reason to keep living. I had done as you asked and left Troy but had found nothing outside the walls. I thought we would meet in the Underworld." She looked at him long and hard. "If you were alive, why didn't you look for me?" He turned away. "I did. For weeks. I heard that you were dead though and gave up. I had no hope that you had the same fate as me until yesterday when I saw you in that bar. Even until a few minutes ago I was reluctant to believe it could happen." "Ah so you were the immortal in the bar. I wondered who it was. I was too concentrated on sorting out an argument than searching for trouble."

"I heard. So you wrote a play about Troy?" "It was a way to deal with it I guess. I keep trying to make it perfect though but there are parts I can't bring myself to relive. Or to share." "Like what I told you before you left?" "Exactly."

"Why?"

"Because..." she paused. She was centuries old now, not the innocent girl that she had been back then when she had barely dared hope that he loved her, but still she could not bring herself to believe she was lucky enough to have the love of the great Achilles. "Because it was too private. It made me believe something."

"That I was in love with you."

"Yes."

"It's true." Bri stared at him with something between shock, surprise and hope gracing her face. He gave a slight smile. "I should have told you in simple terms but I was a soldier. I didn't know anything about real love." He moved towards her again and gazed down into her eyes. "I'm sorry Briseis. I should have told you clearly how I felt before I lost the chance. I've wished that I had ever since." Bri knew she had to break this before she lost her self-control and herself as well. She slipped out of his hold and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry. I have to go. I'm sorry," she said and she ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry for not updating sooner. In the middle of some really important exams.

To midgetbeans: Achilles was immortal but as we saw in the film he did die. What I'm saying is that after he died he came back as an immortal, in the Highlander sense of the word. It doesn't affect his apparent immortality before he got hit in the heel. Hope that clears it up for you.  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
Alex was confused. He thought that Briseis would have kissed him or at least held him but she had run. 'She always was a mystery,' he thought to himself as he got dressed. It was the opening night of the play and he had made sure to not only get a ticket for it but to secure a place at the party after. He needed to speak to Bri. Needed to see her.  
Bri was wrecked. She had been running around backstage for the past 2 hours and still everything wasn't right. She hated opening nights – the actors were nervous, the crowd expectant and nothing backstage ever seemed to been in the right place. 'Only another 30 minutes until I can relax a bit.' The thought comforted her. Although the actors were nervous she knew they knew the parts. This would be a great opening night. She could feel it.  
Alex entered the auditorium and looked around. It was a sell-out show tonight. The announcement was made that the show would begin in 10 minutes and would people please make their way to their seats. Alex joined the crowd that were heading in and quickly found his seat. Though probably not the best location for seeing the action on stage, from where he was he could partially see behind the curtains. He knew it was sad but he was hoping to catch a glimpse of her.  
Bri watched with growing nerves as the curtain went up on the first scene. This was the most worrying time. If the first line were forgotten it would not only stay in the audiences' minds but it would also destroy the fragile confidence of the actors. The first moments passed though without any hiccup and Bri settled down in her chair to watch. Her mind began to drift back to her meeting with Achilles. She couldn't believe that he was really alive. It was a miracle she had never wished for. 'But why did I run?' The question had been troubling her all day but it was only now that she allowed it to take priority in her thoughts. 'I'm scared,' she admitted to herself. Loving Achilles had been the most amazing time of her life but it scared her still how she felt for him. She couldn't lose him again. It had killed her the last time and if it happened again she would never recover. Shaking her head to clear her mind, she returned her attention to the action on stage.  
Alex watched the drama unfolding. He was amazed at just how detailed the play was. Down to the colour eyes that each character had. Bri had made sure that each actor looked the exact part. When "Achilles" came on stage it was clear that every thing about him had been carefully planned. 'He even walks like me.' The only one that was different was "Briseis". Bri obviously didn't want to draw attention to herself and so had changed quite a bit there. Alex had been slightly disappointed to see that but consoled himself by looking at Bri every time "Briseis" was onstage, picturing her saying the words, smiling, kissing him.  
As the lights went up for intermission, Bri cast her eye out over the crowd. Her heart nearly stopped when she saw that he was there. He caught her eye and smiled. She wanted to smile back, to give an indication as to what she really felt but her only reaction was to pull the curtain back into place and avoid his eyes.  
Alex's smile faded. Damn she could be annoying! But he wasn't going to give up just yet. He had spent too long wishing she were alive to walk away from this so easily. Bri's anxiety level had just shot up again. He was here and from the looks of it was staring at her. Damn him! She was ready to go and tell him to leave when she heard Leona come up behind her. "Bri? I need some help with my dress. There's a rip in the side." Bri sighed. She'd have to wait to shout at Achilles. Turning her attention to the girl behind her Bri headed deeper backstage.  
Alex had hoped that Bri would come out to the foyer during the intermission but as he saw people heading back into the auditorium he realised that she wouldn't be.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Okay just a quick note to say that I'm sorry if any of the characters seem out of character. I'm still getting a feel for them and trying to imagine them in a modern world. Also if anyone could tell me the name of the boatman who brings souls across the river Styx I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
**Chapter 4**  
  
The after show party was in full swing when Bri finally made it there. She had been talking to various critics about the play. It seemed to have been a success so she felt she could relax now. She made her way to the bar and got a glass of wine for herself. Before she could move, she felt that familiar buzz in her head that indicated another immortal's presence. She turned to give Achilles a piece of her mind but was surprised when she found someone else standing there.

"Methos?! What are you doing here?" He smiled as she gave him a quick hug.

"Well I couldn't miss your big night now could I?"

"Thank you. But last I heard you were in America. Dublin is a long way from New York."

"I was coming this side of the world anyway. McCloude is in Paris, you know, and I thought I'd pay him a visit."

Bri gave him another hug. "Thank you. It's nice to see a friendly face after those critics."

"Ah. So did it go well?" Methos asked as he led her away from the bar.  
Alex had been waiting for the right moment to go up to Bri and try and talk to her again when he saw another man walk up to her. 'He's immortal too,' he realised. Bri seemed really happy to see him. They seemed to be quite close. He could feel the jealousy rise up in his chest. How could he have thought that after 3 thousand years she wouldn't have found someone else? 'How the hell could I have been so naïve?' He was ready to leave when he saw the girl who had played "Briseis" standing by herself. She looked so alone that his heart went out to her. He made he way over to her. "May I just tell you how good you were in the play?" Leona blushed slightly and thanked him. "I'm Alex Price."

"Leona Murray. Are you the Alex Price that wrote all those books on Greek mythology?"

"Not all of them," he replied smiling. Leona really seemed nice; he couldn't understand why she had been alone. "My grandfather and I share a name. He wrote most of them. I just continue his work. May I ask you something Leona, why was a lovely girl like you standing alone?"

Leona blushed even more. "I guess I'm just wishing that something might happen." Alex didn't understand her at first but then he followed her eye line right to where "Hector" was standing talking to some people. He understood now. "Men can be the most wretched things," he told her. "Do not let him spoil your night. If he does not see what he is missing then he is a fool." Leona just smiled sadly.  
"...so now he's living with her. As simple as that." Methos finished. "Bri? Bri, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Oh, sorry Methos. I was miles away."

"With him?" Methos asked indicting where Alex was talking to Leona. Bri didn't answer just continued to look. "Who is he?"

"He's the man I loved enough to kill myself to see." Bri replied not once looking away.

"Achilles?" Methos asked confused. "But he died. Over 3 thousand years ago."

Bri turned and smiled then. "Technically we did too my friend. It seems that his fate was much the same as ours."

"Who is the girl he's with?" They both turned back to look at the pair, who seemed to be having a good time together.

"She is the actress who played me in the play. Leona. A sweet girl. Much too quiet offstage though. I think this is the first time I've truly seen her smile as much." Bri replied keeping her voice steady. Inside, however, conflicting emotions were raging a war as fierce as the Trojan War. She was happy that Achilles was happy. It was what she wanted for him. But she couldn't deny that she wanted to be the one to make him smile like that. To make his eyes light up with life like that.  
Alex could feel Bri's eyes on him and he tried to ignore her. He was actually having fun talking to Leona. She was no Briseis but she was charming. He only wished that "Hector" could see that. "What is his name?"

"Jason. Everyone calls him Jay though." Achilles smiled to himself. He had seen Jay looking discretely in their direction every so often. If he couldn't find love himself he decided, he'd help Leona to.

"Would you like to dance?" Leona nodded gently and allowed Alex to lead her to the floor. The band was playing jive music and it wasn't long before Leona was laughing as Alex spun her around again and again.  
"You want to hear my theory?" Methos asked.

"Sure, shoot."

"You're still in love with him," Methos lifted his hand to silence Bri's protest. "Don't deny it. I've known you too long. I can see it in your face. Your eyes have barely left him since he started talking to Leona. Why don't you just ask him to dance?"

Bri smiled. "Maybe I will. Why are you always right?!"

Methos laughed loudly. "I'll admit – it's a gift!"  
The band decided to change pace and a slow song was starting when Alex felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see Jay standing there looking slightly sheepish. "Do you mind if I...umm...cut in?" Alex nodded a goodbye to Leona and handed her hand to Jay. He backed away slowly, smiling at the couple. "I've been trying for months to get those two together." Bri was standing beside him suddenly.

"I got the feeling that you avoiding me. You didn't exactly look thrilled to see me."

"It was a bit of a shock to the system to see you standing there, you know. Maybe I just needed a bit of time to get used to the idea of you being alive. Anyway why are we just standing here? Would you like to dance?"

"I would love that," Alex said pulling Bri into his arms. She had forgotten how big he was in comparison with her. his arms engulfed her.

"So I guess you're not going by your real name anymore."

"No I've been calling myself Alex for a while now. Alex Parks." Bri laughed quietly.

"So I guess I'm not the only one who's made a living from their past." Alex just laughed in response. They didn't say anymore for the rest of the dance. As the band finished the song Methos came over. "I hate to break this up but I just wanted to let you know I'm leaving now Bri. I've a plane to catch."

"Your plane is leaving tonight?"

"Yeah. Do you want a lift home? It's on the way?"

"Yeah I think I will. I'm a bit tired now." Methos noticed the look Alex was giving him and smiled inside. "I'll wait for you at the door." Alex looked down at Bri. "Who's that?" He didn't really know if he wanted the answer but he couldn't stop himself from asking. Bri guessed why he was asking. "That's just Methos. He's been a good friend for a long time now. Helped me a lot when I was new at this kind of life."

"I was hoping we could talk." Bri bit her lip. "How bout tomorrow night in the bar? I'll meet you there at bout 8."

"That would be great. I'll see you then."


End file.
